Falling From Grace
by cut my hair and change my name
Summary: Tony and Ziva are dating and something happens that will change their lives. TIVA!


Chapter one

Ziva sat on the edge of the bed located in her and Tonys apartment in Washington DC. She holds her head in her hands and cries as she calculates her options.

"Tony didn't want kids, we aren't even married, he will leave me" thought Ziva as she cried. Tony will be home soon so she collected herself and got rid of the pregnancy test and she start to prepare some dinner for them. Tony walks in the door looking tired from work and comes and kisses her temple.

"Hi Sweet cheeks how was your day" he said, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good and how about yours you look very tired" Ziva lied this was a very horrible day for her, after she was allowed to go home early because of feeling sick to her stomach that morning.

"How are you feeling Ziva you look better you're not as pail" Tony said while running his hand over her cheek.

"I'm Okay Tony it probably the bad Latin American food we had last night" Ziva said quickly so Tony could not lead to any other conclusions.

"I don't believe you but I will let it go for now" said tony and Ziva gave a mental sigh of temporary relief as she turned back to the dinner she was preparing and tony took a beer out of the fridge and sat on the couch and turned on some football highlights of the Ohio State game that was held the previous weekend. They invited Tim, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Brenna and Gibbs over for a cook out and to watch the game and they had a great time and even played some football in back yard of Tony and Ziva small one story house.

Ziva finished dinner and set the table and called Tony to eat and as they sat down and began to eat she had a strange feeling of happiness as she thought of dinners not being a quiet things and Kids Laughing at the table and telling stories and the feeling of family was enough to make Ziva smile. Tony sees the smile and smiles back.

"What are you thinking about Beautiful" Tony says as he told her hand on the table and rubs it with his thumb comfortingly.

"Tony have you ever thought about having a family" Said Ziva, tony taking back by the question and though he's thought about it many of times he had never reached this subject with Ziva because he always wanted to get married first and never knew if Ziva was the one but he knew he might want a little Dinozzo running around some day.

"Yes I have given it thought but I always thought about getting married first and having my wife for a while before we had kids" said Tony as he takes another bit of food. Ziva is hurt but it felt better that he wanted it.

"What's this about Ziva" said Tony look curiously as he brushed her hair behind her ear

Ziva answers "it's nothing I'm just curious" Ziva smiled. They finish their meals and she washes there dishes and come to bed. Tony kisses her head and wraps his arms around her.

"Good night my beautiful girlfriend" Tony says to her before they rest

"Good night my little hairy Butt" Ziva response with a smile and falls asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tony woke up to an empty bed he hears a sound coming from the bathroom. He comes and knocks on the door.

"Dear you okay" Tony calls from outside the door. Ziva gets up from falling ill from the pregnancy.

"I'm Okay why would you ask I was just about to take a shower from my run this morning want to join" Ziva responded. Tony not wanting to turn down the unusual offer came in and took off his cloths and joined her in the shower smiling as they kissed and cleaned each other soon after they got breakfast.

On their way to work Tony told her that this weekend he wanted to get out of DC because they were not on call this weekend. Ziva agreed and they went to a quiet day at work. Until about 2PM when they got called on a case down in Hanover Virginia. A dead Navy officer found on top of barn, Tony was sketching and Ziva was taking pictures.

END OF THE WEEK

By Friday the case was all wrapped up and at Tony and Ziva apartment, Tony was packing the car while they set out to leave home Ziva brings out the last bag as they head out as they head up the interstate tony hears, the sound of a gun shot being fired and he spins out and slams a tree and screaming for Ziva


End file.
